super_smash_brothers_life_itselffandomcom-20200213-history
Sisterhood Of The Blue Moon
The Sisterhood of the Blue Moon is a witch coven situated in the life sphere. Arguably the neutral/evil counterpart to The Magical Girl's Society, The Sisterhood of the Blue Moon--henceforth referred to as the sisterhood--is a reclusive and somewhat secretive group that shuns their public image in favor of operating in secrecy and leaving it up to individual witches to take responsibility for their actions. They often gather in secret to convene, perform rituals, study secret magicks, and talk about their days! The life of a Witch of the Blue Moon is much akin to a student at an all girl's school where your peers are also your teachers. Joining To join The Sisterhood of the Blue Moon, you must first draw the attention of or befriend a Witch of the Blue Moon. Doing this is usually as simple as befriending a Witch of the Blue Moon or discussing witchcraft with a witch until they determine you are trustworthy. Additionally, however, they must fulfill three criteria before they join. Girls Only Policy The Sisterhood of the Blue Moon have a pretty strict no boys allowed policy when it comes to who gets to join and who gets to visit their gatherings. Apparently this wasn't always the case. At some point early in the group's formation, it was co-ed. However, some sort of internal politics caused a rift and the original male members of the coven split off into the Brotherhood of the Red Sun, a group of hostile warlocks that serve as the sisterhood's primary antagonists. Since that time boys who express interest are simply turned away. If they are persistent, or somehow infiltrate one of their gatherings, they are liable to get cursed or worse for their efforts. The last boy to join did so only after repeated pleading and pushing. He was allowed into the coven only under the condition he drank a potion as part of his joining rites. This potion wound up turning him into a girl, ...permanently. Magic Policy The Sisterhood is, quite simply, not the place for someone with no interest in witchcraft or sorcery. Initiation Ceremony When The Sisterhood decides that a prospective witch is worthy of joining, they invite that witch to a ceremony celebrating their initiation into the group. The prospective witch is asked to bring several goods to the ceremony such as candles and a ritual knife, plus a few items of varying importance to other members attending. A popular request is food. This might include hazing, however, and is not to be taken lightly. An initiate is expected to do whatever they are told during their ceremony to the best of their ability. This ceremony ends in a mysterious blood ritual in which a familiar is summoned and bound to the service of the initiate, acting as pets of varying exoticness and occasionally telepathically relaying them info from the sisterhood. However, some prospective witches choose to have companions they already have enchanted with this magic and on a few occasions have opted just to form telepathic bonds with members of the sisterhood directly. They then perform a second ritual in which they pledge their loyalty to the sisterhood and a blood bond is formed with at least three other witches. Afterward, once the initiation is complete, they teach the new witch the secrets of how to find their gatherings. Structure and Authority Rules The Sisterhood of the Blue Moon only has a couple of rules. No bringing in outsiders to gatherings unless you're recruiting them. No sharing any secret information obtained from the sisterhood with outsiders or otherwise teaching them unless they agree to join. And no killing your fellow witches. While not technically rules, witches are encouraged to be social with and help each other out, and are asked to visit coven gatherings on a regular basis so as to keep in contact. Hierarchy The sisterhood goes by an internal ranking system consisting of two titles they go by. The first is usually how they refer to each other informally or in a friendly sense or in front of outsiders. The latter is a more formal and is usually used when one does not know the subject, does not like the subject, or is making a formal statement about the subject. Grandmother / Hag of the Blue Moon The top rank of the sisterhood are the hags. These powerful monstrous humanoids are essentially the sisterhood's elders. However, most witches avoid going to them for anything because they are bad-tempered and tend to enjoy punishing anyone who annoys them by flexing their might upon them. Their punishments can also be quite cruel. Instead, the hags usually let the sisterhood know when they want something and assist with things without being asked when it suits them, which is usually when their personal interest in strong magics come into play. They aren't technically human and their true form is supposedly hideous, though they usually take on a strikingly pretty human disguise when interacting with others. Scheming and extremely intelligent, they command a great respect and usually know exactly how to work situations to their benefit using magic or a silver tongue. There is currently only one named hag: Baba Yaga Mother / Den Mother of the Blue Moon The top echelon of witches reachable to most. These girls have enough authority that they can simply choose their own unique titles and have others adopt them, though Big Sister and Great Witch are the defaults. They are often involved in organizing the gatherings and resolving issues involving lesser witches, discipline, and there's usually at least one of them behind every initiation ceremony. They have the authority to organize and approve official group projects, and are usually around the sanctuary more than the average member due to their involvement in internal politics. To become a mother, a big sister receives the approval of either a hag or several other mothers. Big Sister / Dire Witch of the Blue Moon A term of respect and endearment for those witches that prove themselves a cut above the rest in both magical skill and dealing with other witches. The difference between a great witch and a greater witch mentioned above is the lack of official authority. A big sister's involvement is more casual and less administrative, controlling other witches mostly by being in their good graces rather than authority. To become a big sister, one must simply convince others to start calling oneself that and hope it catches on. If it does, the name sticks and becomes official! Sister / Witch of the Blue Moon The standard member. A sister is a witch who has been an active member of the sisterhood for at least one year, after which they will receive the promotion sometime before their second year, depending on how well they have assimilated. Little Sister / Junior Witch of the Blue Moon A new member having just passed their initiation ceremony attains this rank. Lost One / Wanderer An unofficial term used to describe a member of the sisterhood that has 'lost their way', such as by repeatedly missing gatherings. It is also used informally as an insult if one believes the target is undesserving of their membership for some reason. Affiliated Locations Gatherings The sisterhood can gather anywhere, telling witches about a new gathering telepathically ahead of time. The sisterhood utilizes time magic to stop time during their gatherings during the witching hour of the night, on the night of a blue moon. The moon illuminates the gathering in a pleasantly cool light. However, due to time being stopped no one from outside can perceive or interact with the gathering, and not even true sight can detect them. This also prevents bad weather from interfering with a gathering. There are a few 'permanent' gathering locations, listed below. Harvest Acres A small garden area is sometimes used for quick and informal gatherings. It is humbly and sparsely furnished as a sort of sitting area next to a small shack. The decorative archway along the path leading to this area can teleport someone to the sanctuary if time is stopped and they know how to operate it. It will not operate if time is flowing, as it opens for an infinitesimally small amount of time otherwise, faster than the eye can even perceive. The Sanctuary A garden sanctuary in Teldrassil Enclave, this serves as the largest permanent gathering area for the sisterhood. It is something of a small village carved into the side of an absolutely enormous tree, the world tree Teldrassil. The sides are open, allowing moonlight to flow in and illuminate things. It is extremely difficult to reach the sanctuary without using the portal in Harvest acres, as there is no path there other than physically scaling the enormous tree, a death wish for your average climber. It is ornately furnished and decorated, with fey architecture inspired by the nearby night elves. It has a library dedicated entirely to the history of witchcraft and magic. There's a communal bath, plenty of rooms for witches to stay in, and of course stashes of loot. The sanctuary is always guarded by a fairly large amount of witches between the dedicated guards and those staying there for other reasons. Player Members There are many NPCs in the Sisterhood of the Blue Moon. That being said, here are the player character members. # Dark Witch (Dire Witch) # Witch (Dire Witch) # Feli (Witch) # Amy (Witch) Trivia *The Sisterhood of the Blue Moon was conceived on Halloween 2019, during the witching hour (3 AM-4 AM) Category:Worldbuilding